Irrivocable?
by SKaylor95
Summary: what would have happened if Victoria had something up her sleeve during eclipse? read to find out.


IRRIVOCABLE?

I saw the syringe in her hands. I saw the look in her eyes. I heard the rip on the strongest skin breaking and I felt the skip in my heart rate. I couldn't comprehend what m eyes were taking in. She pushed the lever and I saw the blue-ish goo enter my only love's body. Finally comprehension dawned on my. When she pulled the syringe out I noticed a different looking tip. And then I watched in horror as Edward's eyes closed and his body went limp. With a dark chuckle she threw his body to the ground and advanced on me. And just as quickly as she took her first step, I was pulled into a cool embrace and she was taken into the forest by Emmett.

I heard the ripping and the growls from inside the cage of Alice's arms then I smelt the ash as the pyre was lit. But even with all of that distracting me I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward's limp body. I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't okay. Vampires couldn't sleep and that would either make him dead or…well dead. There were silent tears falling down my face as I struggled to get to him. Carlisle was checking him over and by the look on his face I could tell it wasn't good. Alice was momentarily distracted by a wound on Jasper's arm so I bolted. I didn't make it far before I was encircled into Esme's arms. I stopped and stilled. I was going to get to Edward and there was noting she or anyone else could do about it.

"Esme, let me go." I said in a monotone but slightly menacing voice.

"Bella, just let Carlisle check on him first," she said, "You can't help him now." She was trying to be helpful—it wasn't working.

"Listen, if I were Carlisle you wou—" I was cut off

"It's not the same thing, sweetie." She said

"Yes—it is."

Something in my voice must have convinced her. She released me and made a mad-dash toward my love. He lay there still. Not moving, not breathing. I stroked his cheek and rubbed soothing circles into his hand. He wasn't waking.

"Edward. Edward, please wake up. I need you" I was very aware of my audience but I simply couldn't fine it in me to care.

"Edward, please. There is so much we said we would do. We have to get married and we have to be together forever, I deserve my happily-ever-after too, you promised." I was choking on my tears now. Suddenly something hit me. He was leaving me again. It didn't mater if it was voluntary or not he was leaving again and that was simply unacceptable.

"Alright Edward, enough!" I straddled his lap and took his face into both of my hands.

"All right bel—" Emmett started to say but was silenced with loud smack.

"Listen, Edward. You are not allowed to do this again. You promised that you would never leave again. I don't care if it's involuntary or not, you promised. Do you seriously think that I'm going to let you do this again? Oh hell no. If you're leaving this place then so am I. You're not the only one who is allowed to pull a Romeo on us. I can just as well end my own life as you can go to the goddamned Volturi." I was getting flustered now. "So what? You ask me to marry you and then you leave? How in the hell is that fair? It's not fair to me and it's not fair to your family. I mean seriously think of Alice. She wants to throw the wedding more then the actual bride. So here's the deal: you're going to wake the hell up and you're going to kiss me and then we're going to get married and then we're going to spend forever together. Got it? Good." I finished my rant and placed my lips on his. After a while of this I was starting to lose hope. The tears that had subsided in my anger-filled rant were coming back and I was starting to shake uncontrollably. I heard a gasp and then I felt it. Edwards's hand was inching up my arm to my back. He pushed my head closer to his and I was engulfed into his embrace. I couldn't remember a time where I was happier that he was kissing me—and that's shocking. I smiled into the kiss and broke away for air. I looked into his beautiful eyes and the tears coming out of my eyes were now happy ones.

The rest of the family moved forward but Edward held them back with a wave of his hand. He smashed his lips back to my own and we were pulled into our own little world. After a long while of kisses filled with passion and adoration and love we broke apart again only to notice the rest of the family looking around seeming very bored.

"Well it's about damned time." Emmett said.

"Yeah, seriously. Do you have to suck her face off around us? That was revolting." Jasper actually looked a little green.

"You know what? I think I do." Edward said before pulling me back towards his lips.

"NO!" they all shouted at the same time. Edward and I chuckled before he scooped me up and stood up himself. The run back to the house was quiet and filled with a peacefulness that could rival Ghandi. Carlisle instructed us to sit in the living room and everyone sat in their respective pairs.

Carlisle spoke first, "I examined the syringe that Victoria left on the ground carefully. It appears that the substance my friends in the Amazon were working on actually was effective and Victoria somehow managed to get some into her possession. The tip seams to be carved werewolf claw so that explains how it penetrated Edward's skin. What I don't understand is how Edward woke up. From what my friends have told me about it, it causes a vampire to go into an irrevocable coma-like state. I simply cannot fathom how you could get out of it Edward." He said. Everyone looked to Edward and I and, of course, I blushed.

"Woo, it seems Bella's kissing skills are better then I thought." Again Emmett will be Emmett. Rose smacked him upside the head and Edward began to speak.

"I could hear everything that was going. I simply couldn't control any part of my body. I don't know how I did it but I just pushed until I could use my finder then my hand and my arm and then I could use my entire body again," Edward shrugged, "are you sure it's irrevocable?" he asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and Edward looked perplexed.

"Yes, Zafrina said clearly that it was irrevocable." He said. The entire family started shooting out possibilities while I sat and contemplated a thought that had been on my mind since the clearing.

"Hold—guys come on—hey!" I shouted. The room went quiet, "if the 'coma' is irrevocable could something else equally as irrevocable revoke it?" I prayed that everyone understood what I was saying.

"Well I suppose so but what are you talking about?" Carlisle seemed perplexed.

"Couldn't something like say: the bond of mates be as irrevocable?" I asked.

"Ah, so the 'goo' cant break up mates? I should mention that to Zafrina. I would have to test that theory..." he seemed to start talking ton himself.

"Edward you are not volunteering again," I said with a chuckle, though I was quite serious.

"Don't worry, love, I'm not leaving." He said into my ear. I sighed into his embrace and suddenly realized how tired I was. Like he really could read my mind, he pulled me into his arms and started for the stairs. "Sleep now, my Bella. Just be at peace." And I was out.

THE END


End file.
